Darkest Cahills: The Rising
by Blue Little Hearts
Summary: The Vespers recruit the Edison Group to join them for destroying the Cahills, so Chloe and her friends team up with Amy and Dan to defeat the powerful enemies. And what happens if Amy and Dan are also supernaturals? 39 Clues/ Darkest Powers.


**New trial story! Yeah, don't know if it's going to beloved, or not, so please tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clue or Darkest Powers**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkest Cahills: The Reunification<strong>

~ONE~

Despite the beautiful summer morning, and the peaceful aura of the mansion, sixteen-year-old Amy Cahill was nervous. Maybe it was the fact that she was about to see the people who tried to kill her again? She hoped so.

Amy and Dan were Cahills, the most powerful family in the world. The family has been in existence for more than five hundred years. The original family consisted of Olivia, and Gideon, the parents of siblings Luke, the cunning and most leader-like, Katherine, the smartest and most inventive, Thomas, the strongest and most athletic, and Jane, the most graceful and most artistic.

Ever since Gideon stumbled upon thirty nine ingredients that, mixed together, will make you the most powerful person in the world, the four siblings have been at war, trying to steal one another's ingredients. This inspired the four siblings to form branches- the Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, and Janus- that have been at war for centuries, trying to unlock the secret of the 39 Clues.

Most of history's greatest, most looked out people were Cahills; Ben Franklin, Wolfgang Amadaeus Mozart, Anne Bonny, and many others.

Amy could hardly believe that she had participated in this whole clue hunt. Since their grandmother Grace's will stated that anyone who would like to participate in the most dangerous adventure in the world, Amy and Dan had been running from their relatives, their competitors, who wanted to eliminate them from the hunt. Permanently.

_And now we're having a meeting with them? _Amy thought.

It wasn't like the clue hunt was still on. Two years ago, Amy and Dan had uncovered the last clue in Ireland, where they reconciled with all of their rivals from the hunt, who gave up their clues to make Amy and Dan win. But still, that didn't mean they were close enough to act like . . . family.

"I can't wait to see Hamilton!" Amy's younger brother, Dan, said. They were sitting at the steps of their mansion, which they had inherited from Grace. "It's felt like forever since I last saw him."

Back in their clue hunting days, Hamilton Holt, a member of the Tomas branch, was probably their most trustworthy ally, but not enough for Amy and Dan to have shared their clues with him.

"I don't know Dan," Amy said. She had this sinking feeling that today wouldn't be at all what they were thinking it would be. And they were thinking a nice, quiet meeting for a preparation.

In Ireland, Amy and Dan found out that the Cahills had more than just each other as enemies. Another family- or rather, an organization- called the Vespers, are also interested in the 39 Clues.

And Amy knew that this is what Grace has been preparing them for.

Amy and Dan had actually encountered the Vespers before, in Switzerland. They were more dangerous than the Lucians, who are the most evil people in the Cahill family.

"Hey, calm down, sis," Dan said. He smiled curiously. "You honestly don't believe in that legend we read."

During their Vesper training, Amy and Dan were required to study everything the Madrigals ever knew about Cahills. Dan had complained, but Amy had no trouble with it. It was the physical stuff she had an issue with. Part of their study involved reading a book about famous Cahill legends.

"No," Amy said unconvincingly. The bad feeling in her stomach switched to slight pain.

One of the legends included Olivia bearing another child. No, not Madeleine, the founder of the Madrigal branch: her twin, who was supposedly given up at birth and was raised by existing supernaturals in the 1500's. And it was believed that she had founded a group of supernaturals knowing full well she was born into the Cahill family. But not knowing that she was born into a family of super spies, blackmailers, and murderers.

Dan laughed hysterically at his sister. "You do!" he pointed at her. "How can you believe in that? I don't believe in that!"

He was right. She was believing in something ridiculous that Dan found ridiculous? She was losing it.

Amy touched the jade necklace around her neck that had once belonged to her grandmother, and fiddled with the pendant in hopes of distraction. By now her stomach ache was mixed with a developing headache.

"It's not that I believe in it," Amy said. "But . . ."

"But what?" Dan said. "I still believe ninjas will come rescue me from social studies one day, but never in this. We already know everything we have to know about the Cahills. We _know_ that there isn't a single supernatural born into the family." He laughed. "Supernaturals don't even exist! Stop scaring yourself, Amy."

Maybe Dan was right. Maybe she was just overreacting. She did overreact a lot.

Amy nodded at her brother, hoping her headache and her stomach ache would disappear before the others arrived.

She still had a bad feeling about today.

In the distance, two cars and two limousines arrived in the distance, no doubt containing their former competitors.

Amy stood up and walked over to their great uncle, Fiske Cahill, who was walking outside the mansion.

"They're here," Amy said.

Fiske nodded in response. His face told Amy he was happy, but his eyes revealed stress and fatigue. He's been working extra harder than anyone else inside the mansion with all they had to deal with. And even Nellie Gomez, the Cahill children's au pair, wasn't as worked up as he is.

Nellie walked outside. "Oh joy," she said sarcastically when she saw the vehicles approach the mansion's large, curved driveway.

The vehicles parked one behind the other on the driveway.

In the first vehicle, four people came out, three identical-looking, and one old, but crisply dressed. It was Sinead, Ned, and Ted Starling accompanied by Alistair Oh, inventor of the microwaveable burritos, members of the Ekaterina branch.

In the second one, five muscular people stepped out of the car wearing purple tracksuits and sweatbands. Of course, it was Eisenhower, Mary-Todd, Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison, also known as the Holt family, members of the Tomas branch.

The third vehicle was a limousine where Ian and Natalie Kabra, their worst enemies on the hunt, stepped out of. Their mother, Isabel Kabra, turned out to be their biggest enemy in the end. As members of the Lucian branch, Ian and Natalie were ruthless, but not ruthless enough to have joined their evil mother kill.

The last vehicle was also a limousine. The door opened and out came famous Jonah Wizard with his famous grin and famous everything. The last time Amy had seen him, he was bloody, battered and broken. Right now, the famous superstar was grinning as he strolled out of the driveway and onto the mansion steps like everyone else.

Amy smiled a small smile. Dan, Hamilton and Jonah were already fooling around, lifting Dan up in the air and hoisting him up on their shoulders.

Ian and Natalie Kabra smiled warmly at her. She smiled back, stomach twirling at the sight of Ian. Back when they were still fourteen, he had looked like the answer to every girl's prayer. Now he looked even more gorgeous. His thirteen-year-old sister, Natalie, had her hair swept to the side of her head wearing a dress that was probably designed professionally and stylishly, just for her.

Alistair Oh and the Starling triplets smiled at Amy, too.

As the Kabras, the Starlings and Alistair made their way up the mansion steps towards her, Amy felt a whopper of a headache suddenly hit. Her smile faded and she stumbled back. Her stomach twisted and she clutched it along with her head. Her breath went ragged, and her vision blurred and swayed side to side, playing tricks with her. She saw Ian look at her with concern and- she wasn't sure- ran to her. The room suddenly felt hot and everyone seemed to be claustrophobically close to her.

_What's happening to me? _Amy thought.

The next thing she knew, she felt herself falling down to the ground. A pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground, but her eyes closed so fast, she didn't see who had caught her. Alistair? Ian? Maybe even Fiske?

It didn't matter. She already fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Too nice, Chloe," Tori ranted. "Too nice."<p>

I rolled my eyes. I already had enough to deal with. For some reason, I had such a whopper of a headache.

Oh, totally forgot to introduce myself. Chloe Saunders, sixteen and entirely not normal.

See, if I were to introduce myself to you in my early fifteen years, I would have said: Chloe Saunders. Fifteen and entirely normal, because she has a loving aunt, a loving father, great friends, and no one hates me.

But this is now. And right now, my description of myself would be: Chloe Saunders, currently dating an antisocial- but hot- werewolf, wanted by a group of scientists who wants to get rid of me and my friends. Permanently. And to top it off? I'm a genetically modified supernatural; a totally powerful necromancer, who not only can summon the dead, but also raise them back into its own rotting corpse without even trying the least bit.

Story of my life.

It all started when I was fifteen. I just got my period, and I started seeing ghosts again. I started seeing them when I was little. My mom and my aunt Lauren made me believe that I was just imagining things. It was when I turned fifteen- and I found out about all this stuff- when I learned that I was that powerful that even as a child, I could summon.

The Edison group- associated with Lyle House, since it was practically their idea- has been doing these experiments on supernaturals ever since Samuel Lyle. We're part of one of their projects, the Genesis project, my friends and I.

Victoria Enright, who we call Tori, is a witch. She can cast spells without even saying anything. She can make energy balls appear out of her hand, use spells, like the binding spell, which had proved useful when were running from the Edison group. We also recently learned that she was Simon's half sister.

Simon Bae, Tori's half brother, is a sorcerer. Unlike the rest of us who were experimented on, Simon was considered a success. He can also do spells, but he isn't as powerful as Tori, so he has to speak to cast. His father is currently staying with us, along with my Aunt Lauren. He has a foster brother named Derek.

Derek Souza, Simon's foster brother- and who's sort of related to Tori now- is a werewolf. Back when we were on the run, I actually witnessed him change into one. Even if he's not in werewolf form, he's still ripped and tough-looking, looming over everyone at the height of six feet. And yes, he's my boyfriend.

Elizabeth Delaney, who all call Liz, is a telekinetic half-demon. She can move things with her mind. Actually, she's dead. The Edison Group killed her, because she didn't pass rehabilitation. But since I'm a necromancer, I can see her. She's helped us a lot for our escapes, her being our watch poltergeist, me passing on her messages. She even helped Derek.

_And to think they wanted to kill us, too . . . _

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. Instead, I gave Tori a look. "We don't have all the money in the world, Tori."

"Well, we don't all like our apples bruised, either," she shot back. "I think that old store woman did that on purpose."

"Probably because she heard you comment on her shoes?" I asked.

"So you _let _her give us a bruised apple?" Tori complained. A piece of work, our Victoria. "Too nice, Chloe."

"Can we please stop bickering?"

Tori rolled her eyes in response.

Maybe it was a little too nice of me. I'm still so used to conserving our money, like what we used to do when we were running from the Edison Group. Sure, they're still out there somewhere . . .

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that now.

"We should probably head home now," I said.

"You mean our current hotel room?" Tori asked, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Since the Edisonm Group was still out there, we've been changing hotel rooms, moving in and out of places. Right now, we're settled in Boston, Massachusets in a forest somewhere behind a mansion. We just settled in their last night. Today, we're heading somewhere else. We couldn't risk being seen by the owners of that mansion. Tomorrow, who knows where else we'll end up?

"Yes, Tori," I replied.

We cut through the forest and walked on. I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wrong was about to happen. And a feeling that someone was watching me . . .

"Where have you been?" a deep voice grumbled from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Derek.

"We were just on our way home," I replied. And then nausea hit mixed with the headache. I stumbled backwards and made an ugly noise, when I realized I was puking. My vision went blurry. I heard Derek and Tori shouting my name, then more voices, more people coming towards us, fighting and hitting . . .

"Chloe! Chloe! Get off of me! Chloe! . . . " Derek's voice yelled. He was fending off an attacker with large bulging biceps.

I felt the ground catch up to me. My last sight was of a man dressed all in black.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC? Bad grammar. Spelling mistakes? Review!<strong>

**~Blue**


End file.
